Ill Never Let You Go
by mcmanusbaby90
Summary: Dean is sick and has asked his brother to help keep a promise to a girl he gave his heart to a year ago but is ther more to this girl then even she thought? rated for language and violence story better than summary
1. The Call

This is my first fic so please don't be to harsh but feel free to offer up constructive criticism and remember I do not own dean Sam the metallicar or anything that the show has used I also do not own ANY of the songs I use in this fic I do however own Lexis all of my info from parapsychologists' to what state and cities the plane in the story would go through was looked up and plotted out as to be realistic but if I am wrong I am very sorry and feel free to correct me I hope u all enjoy this and a few notes about my writing:

" " the character is speaking

: the character is thinking

/ Dream

Italics is a song ok I'm done rambling now lets get on wit the story.

Chapter 1 The Call

(Deans POV)

I tried to open my eyes it hurt so bad I just want to punch something. Finally after trying for what seemed like forever I got them to open but only a bit and the first thing I saw was a florescent light then the smell hit me, that disinfectant hospital smell. :What the hell happened: I made an attempt to sit up and I let out what sounded to me like a pathetic whimper and then Sam was at my side " Dean whoa dude slow down." I felt him put his hands on my arms as he slowly helped me back into my original position. " Sammy? Man what happened out there I cant remember shit" he smirked and looked at the door to make sure no one was there and he said quietly "We went after the banshee remember?" when I looked at him confused he went on, "She saw us and came after us. You were behind me she grabbed your ankle and pulled u down. You slammed your head on a rock that was on the ground."

"Well what the hell did u bring me hear for?"

"'Cause she tried to suck the life out of you." He said this in such a sarcastic way it made me want to punch the bastard but he was my brother. And not to mention he had apparently saved my life. " You lost a lot of blood and they say there still is a chance, if u are stressed even a bit, that you could go into a deep coma and… well…" I saw tears welling up in my baby brother's eyes. "Don't worry there is nothing for me to stress about. If I chill for a few days ill be fine." Sam turned around. " You were so close to being gone Dean and it made me feel awful because I wanted to help u and I couldn't." At that moment I remembered a promise I made to one of the three most special people in my life. "Sam get my wallet please?" Sam walked silently over to a duffle bag on the floor, reached in pulled out my jeans then my wallet. :maybe this will make him feel better: I opened the worn leather object and gave him a 'come here' nod and started "Here behind my id there is this." I pulled out a picture of a gorgeous 22 (at the time) year old girl with sandy brown hair and eyes almost the same green as my own. "Wow. Dean who is this? She's gorgeous." : yea and once you meet her it just gets better: "Flip it over." He obeyed and read the back ' Please don't keep me in the dark Dean 1-252-675-0989' "What dose that mean? Other than you got another beautiful girls phone number." I smiled. "If anything ever happens to me I need you to call that number and tell that girl what happened and that if I'm gone or going tell her I made my decision and I love her with my whole heart and I'm sorry I didn't tell her before. If you did that for me Sam it would be the greatest thing you ever did. But remember only if things are really going south." He looked back down at the picture and handed it back to me. "Anything man. Anything." He smiled. "Dude! Are we done with the mushy crap now?" We both laughed and a nurse came in to tell us visiting hours were over. Sammy started to leave but stopped at the door. "What's her name? "

"Lexis Onslow." I said and he left as he did I pulled the picture to my lips and kissed it "I wish you were here Lexi."

The next morning I heard Sams obnoxious ring tone and heard him frantically answering the person on the other end. "Yes I am his son. No. OH MY GOD! IS HE OK?" He yelled. :dad: "Holy shit. Yes ok thank you." As he hung up I heard and saw his reaction. Tears started to fall and he punched the wall "FUCK!" he screamed. I figured that was my cue to let him know I was awake the whole conversation. "What happened to him?" Sams answer pissed me off. "He's fine don't worry it'll only make you worse." I slammed the cup of water I was drinking down on the table and screamed. "DAMNITT SAM JUST TELL ME THE FUCKING TRUTH! " His answer came immediately as he jumped at my reaction. "There was and earth quake in California three days ago they just found him in the rubble today. He's still alive but not well at all." I wanted to cry, hell I almost did. "Shit. We gotta' go now." I got up and ran to get my bag and put some close on and suddenly my head felt light and I saw Sam run to my side with tears in his eyes. "DEAN!" That's when I remembered the stress thing.

(Lexis POV)

I was tired as hell. I had another dream last night of Dean. All I saw was his body fall to the floor and I had woke up screaming and gone into one of the shaking fits I had been getting since I was 15. I love him. I miss him. I worry all the time. I wish he'd call. I averted my eyes off the class and down to my desk where I saw the picture of him and I when I'd taken him to Emerald Isle after we worked a case together in western North Carolina. He left a few weeks after that telling me he was leaving because of the song I sang at an open mike night after a fight we had about his feelings for me. I asked him to make me a promise that if anything ever happened to him he'd call me. That was last year right before I wrote a song about how nothing could go my way. I found out a week later I had gotten a job teaching a course on my major, parapsychology, at Eastern Carolina University. I have been teaching it all year. I took the journal I had written those songs in and I put it in some drawer so I never had to look at it again. My cell phone ringing snapped me back to reality. "Excuse me class." I grabbed my phone and walked out of the room. "Lexis." I answered profesionaly. "Hi Lexis this is Sam, Sam Winchester." I heard his shaky voice trying not to cry so I took over. "Your Deans brother. What's wrong? Is he ok?" I know I didn't help much by the sigh Sam let out. "No yesterday he asked me to call u if anything happened to him and then this morning he passed out on the hospital floor and my dad in California is almost dead and now Dean and I cant handle this." He had broken down mid-sentence and I just wanted to hug the poor thing. "Listen to me Sam where are you guys?"

"Harbor lights hospital in Seattle" He had calmed a bit. "Ok whatever you do don't leave. What name is he under?" I was whispering because I noticed some of the students were trying to here. "Lewis Robertson." He answered me with question in his voice. "I'm on the next plane out there." I hung up and walked back into the room trying to mask the tears. I cleared my throat and stated firmly "Class dismissed and so you know I'm not going to be hear for the next few days." I gathered my bag and my coat and ran as fast as I could in heals all the way to my car started the engine jumped in and took off. When I got home I ran to my room pulled out a duffle bag and began throwing underwear, bras, two pairs of jeans and 4 tee shirts in the bag ran to the bathroom got my perfume and make up bag and grabbed everything and ran to the airport.

Ok I hope you like it I might update tonight while I still have the story fresh in my head but that depends please like I said if u don't like my story then please use constructive criticism only don't just be outright mean. Btw: fans of Jensen circa Dark Angel notice "Harbor Lights Hospital in Seattle" lol I don't own that either. No suing I have nothing to give! …I'm sorry I'm done now.


	2. The Meeting

Hello again and thanks for the reviews you all left.

TheRavynFire: Thank you I'm glad you like it.

Laine7727: Thank you for all of your help. I am going to try to use your advice for the rest of the story as I did for this chapter. I hope it is a bit better. Most especially I hope the characters staying in character thing, and also my use of tenses get better. Feel free to let me know if I need to work on anything else. Thanks again.

Tangledpencils: Thanks to you also for being such a big help. Especially with the dialogue set up. I've been curious as to how to make that flow better for a while. Also the whole wrong word situation, I didn't even realize I did that one …wow lol. You may also feel free to let me know when something I write needs my attention. Thanks again.

Actress19: I'm very happy to hear that you like it. I hope you keep reading. Thanks!

Just one last note thank you all for all of your encouragement! I'm sorry I have not updated sooner but I had some family issues I needed to take care of. Hopefully this chapter will be better both grammar and plot wise. TO THE STORY!

Chapter 2 The Meeting

(Sam's' POV)

The sweet southern voice on the other end of the phone had calmed me down a bit but now as I saw the doctor coming towards me I became a nervous wreck again. He smiled as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"He's going to be fine, son. He'll wake in about an hour and you can talk to him."

"Thank you." I stated as a wave of relief washed over me. I walked to a chair on the other side of the room and sat down. : Maybe things will get better Dean will get out of here and we can get in the impala and drive to get dad. Then we can finish this thing off and get on with our lives.: I thought in depth to myself like this for a while. Before I knew it I was asleep.

(Lexis' POV)

The plane was somewhere over Omaha, Nebraska, or so the flight attendant said. I sat staring out the window into the darkness. I wished Sam had been able to talk longer. Tell me what exactly was going on so I wouldn't be so nervous. : Poor kid he sounded so stressed on the phone: I moved uncomfortably in my seat. I hadn't changed before I left so I was still wearing my clothes from work. Let me just say that a skirt and itchy long sleeve sweater is not the best attire for a long plane ride. I reached in to my bag at my feet to grab another set of more comfortable clothes. Instead I felt around and felt a book. : My journal? No not possible.: But it was. I stared at the leather bound book for a few moments noticing the decorations. It had an AcDc sticker, a BOC sticker, and one that even had Boston's logo on it. In between all of these stickers were Deans, and my own, handwriting. I remember writing all our inside jokes on the cover that one night we were up for hours. That was a great time. : God I miss him: I was reluctant to open the journal to the depressing, heart wrenching, words I had written only a year ago but I did anyway. As I found the page I noticed the red ink and remembered how painful the words had been to write down. I read them to myself and remembered what they had meant…

Your not sure that you love me 

_But you're not sure enough to let me go _

_Baby it ain't fair you know _

_To keep me hangin' round_

_You say you don't want to hurt me _

_Don't wanna see my tears_

_So why are you still standing here just watching me drown? _

_And it's all right yea I'll be fine _

_Don't worry bout this heart of mine _

_Just take your love and hit the road _

_There's nothing you can do or say _

_You're gonna break my heart anyway _

_Now you can drag out this heartache _

_Or baby you can make it quick _

_Really get it over with _

_And just let me move on _

_Don't concern yourself _

_With this mess you left for me _

_I can clean it up _

_Just as long as you're gone_

_You're not making up your mind _

_It's killing me and wasting time _

_And I need so much more than that._

I had felt that way. I had said that to him. I asked him to leave so I could move on and I was so pathetic I couldn't even do that. : What the hell is wrong with you girl! Get it together: I was slowly becoming more and more pissed at myself for losing him. At that moment I noticed the tears falling down my cheeks. I tried to calm myself down by looking out the window. I noticed everything was getting closer now.

"This is your captain speaking we are about to land. Please sit in your designated seat and strap the safety belt across your lap."

: Here we go:

(Sam's POV)

I woke up to find I ha fallen asleep in the chair next to Deans bed. I looked up at the machines trying to read them. They all seemed normal. I looked down at my brother and his eyes started to open. Suddenly he was awake.

"Dude today could not get any worse." he said rubbing his head.

"Yea well I say that to myself all the time yet somehow it dose." I grinned

Just then a tall man walked in wearing a white coat.

"Oh. Mr. Robertson you're awake. Wonderful. Could I ask you to maybe get up and walk around a bit?" He asked a permanent cheesy smile plastered on his face.

"Sure thing doc." Dean stood wit some difficulty.

"Now if it is to difficult you don't have to." The doctor said this as he put out a hand to steady Dean. But as always he pushed it away "It's cool. I got it."

Dean got up and followed me out the door. Suddenly he stopped and began staring hard at the nurse's station. There stood a medium sized woman with long sandy brown hair cascading down the back of a worn black leather jacket. The nurse pointed at us and the girl turned. I heard dean whisper under his breath "Lexi?" :Oh shit I forgot to let her know he was fine:\

Ok guys so I hope this was better. Oh and I forgot to mention at the beginning I started writing this a while before the finale so put this wherever you would like in the time line of the show. All I have to say is this is present day. O and the song is called "Leave the Pieces" and its by the Wreckers. I don't own it. Please review!


	3. The Reunion

Hey guys! I'm back I know it's a little late but I've been having family issues and computer issues also. Nonetheless here you all go since everyone seems to be enjoying, this is the third chapter. Thanks to all reviews and especially to tangledpencils you've been a very big help! Btw: I got someone to check my work after I'm done so hopefully there ill be even less mistakes.

Chapter 3 The Reunion

(Deans POV)

There she stood and I still couldn't believe it. She looked as shocked to

see me as I did to see her. Her eyes lit up and I saw that adorable half

smile she always got when something finally went her way. Heels clacked

against the linoleum floor as she rushed to me, wrapped her arms around

my neck, and then kissed my cheek. I could smell the coconut shampoo

and the smell of that fancy perfume on her.

"Wow. Lexis how did you know I was here?"

"Sam called me and told me I needed to get up here as soon as I could. I got on the next flight out. I sure wasn't expecting to see you up and walking around."

At that I turned to look at Sam who was silently scratching the back of his head and trying not to be noticed.

"Sam…a word?"

We stepped back in my room and he gave me a look that reminded me of the way a dog looked when it's just done something wrong.

"Ok, I'm going to ask once, just out of curiosity, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!"

I screamed the last part under my breath so I could get my point across and yet still keep the conversation private.

"Things weren't looking good for a while and I thought I should let her know."

He was sort of pushing at the ground with his foot.

"Sam, look at me I'm fine. " I said.

"The last thing I need right now is to see her. It's been a year we…I left on such …I don't know…weird terms. This is going to be so awkward!"

I looked up at Sam again and noticed his expression had changed from being panicked to being purely pissed at me.

"What is wrong with you? Why do you run from every chance at happiness that you get?"

I had never even thought of it that way.

"Well…because…well I am happy, on the road, its where I belong."

I was completely serious but I felt deep down that it was only half the truth. Sam must have noticed also because he rolled his eyes at me and simply stated,

"Bull-shit."

He promptly left the room to talk to Lexi. I walked out behind him but I walked toward the nurse's station instead of over to them.

"Ma'am?" I asked softly hoping for any of the four women behind the counter to answer.

"Yes Mr. Robertson? " a woman with dark red hair in a tight ponytail asked.

"I was just wondering when my doctor said I could leave? "

"First thing, day after tomorrow."

"Could you, maybe, pull some strings and get me outta' here earlier?"

"I'll have to talk to him but ill see what I can do Sir. "

She smiled and turned around. I turned to see Lexi laughing at something Sam had said. :Beautiful: It had been forever since I'd seen that pretty face laugh. It was so warm and comforting. I snapped my self out of it and I walked over to them.

"So I'm probably out of here tomorrow morning. Till then Sam you want to get her settled at the motel. When I get out we'll have lunch and then we'll take you to the airport."

"Oh, you really think it's going to be that easy to get rid of me?" She smirked.

"Not at all I just figured you'd want to get back to work."

I let out what seemed to me as a smile but by her reaction I could tell it had come out more as a grimace than anything.

"Umm..yeah, I guess you're right I'm going to go throw my stuff in the car I'll be waiting out there when you're done Sam."

She walked away and my face fell.

:You ass hole:

(Lexis' POV)

After our conversation I had stomped off. I could have handled it better but what he said hurt. I was over reacting I guess but nonetheless it was like he didn't want me there. Maybe he had gotten over me, maybe he had moved on like I told him I wanted to but didn't. I needed a smoke real bad. I picked the wrong week to quit. I saw a 711 down the block so I walked over got a pack of cigarettes, a lighter, and a bottle of water. As I walked back to the car I noticed Sam walking out of the hospital. I pulled a cigarette out of the pack and lit it.

"Hate to do this to you but Dean will have my head if he smells smoke in his car."

Sam smiled a little trying to lighten my mood. It wasn't working.

"Fuck him. Lets go."

We drove to the motel and got to the room. I quickly showered and changed and went to bed. I somewhat dreaded seeing Dean the next day but I really had no choice.

OK so I hoped that was even better though I doubt it. Next chapter will be up soon but its 4 in the morning and even though my brain is teaming with Ideas I must go to bed now. I hope you guys are enjoying reading as much as I am writing. Please review!


	4. The Fight

Hello again and thanks to all my reviewers. Here is my next chapter there may be a lot of cussing/curseing/swearing/4 letter words (you get the idea) in this chapter so I am terribly sorry if anyone takes offence to it please let me know and I will personally apologize. Ok so here we go….

Chapter 4 The Fight

(Deans POV)

Ok so maybe what I had said sounded a bit like I didn't want her there but in all honesty I didn't. Well I did just not around the danger we'd be around. I know how she is and with what has been going on lately I don't need her hanging around and getting hurt. It's bad enough I'm terrified Sam and dad are going to get themselves killed but if she finds out what's been happening I'm going to have to worry about her to. I just couldn't handle losing any of them.

"So is that always how you treat the girl you claim to care so much about?" Sam said.

He was right but I would never admit it.

"We were joking around, dude." As I said this, the doctor saved my ass because he walked over with a clipboard in hand.

"So I see you're feeling a lot better." He grinned.

"Yes, sir, I feel like I could run a marathon" I lied.

"Well in that case I see no reason why you can't go home tomorrow. So I will see you in the morning for one last inspection and then you're off." He shook my hand and walked away.

"Alright I'm going to head out we'll be here around nine to pick you up." Sam said as he stuck his hands in his pockets and turned around to leave.

So now I had him and Lexi pissed at me. :I Got to fix this:

(Next day Lexis' POV)

The buzzing in my ear was driving me insane but it stopped with a bang when I flung my arm at the clock without looking. I realized about an hour later when Sam woke me up to tell me we were late that this was a big mistake. I didn't realize how big of a mistake till I heard the pounding on the front door all the way from the bathroom. I walked out to see Sam with the same confused expression as I had on his face.

"Who the hell is that?" I asked as he crossed the room to open the door.

I was amazed to see Dean standing there wearing his typical tee shirt, flannel shirt, and jeans. Not only that but he looked amazing, health wise of course, but I wont lie he looked amazing in other ways to. As I began packing my things and Sam began yelling I noticed the cocky grin spread across his face. He shoved himself passed Sam and came straight to me and wrapped me in a huge hug.

"Umm, hi Dean." I was so confused. One minute he does not want to see me and the next he's all affectionate.

"Hey you. Want to go get something to eat?" He had a huge smile on his face. Seeing that smile again made me want to cry and I wasn't quite sure why.

"I'm sorry. Excuse me." I sort of half screamed this as I was jogging towards the door and out to the parking lot. For some reason every instinct in my body told me I was going to lose him and that I was never going to see him again. The thought made me start crying and I didn't want him to see me like that. I reached the impala, leaned against it, and finally let the tears flow. I guess between my breathing and the sound of my boots on the concrete I didn't hear Dean follow me out.

"Lexi?" His voice was over flowing with concern. I figured this was it. It was time to ask him what I'd been wanting to since we left the hospital. I turned and looked straight into those deep hazel eyes. With tears streaming down my face and sobs caught in my throat I asked, "Why didn't you want me here? Why did you want to get rid of me so bad, Dean?"

His face fell. He was trying to hide his eyes because he knew I could read them better than anyone.

"I'm not trying to get rid of you, it's just I can't have you around.." He started but I cut him off.

"It's the same damn thing! You do this every time! Whenever something happens that can bring us closer you're the first one to try and get rid of me! Don't lie, Dean, all I want to know is why?" I was screaming at him and I felt bad but I wanted to know the truth.

"I don't want to be responsible for you getting hurt!" He yelled this but to me it sounded like a whisper because as soon as he had begun his sentence I felt as if a knife had just pierced my temple. I felt myself begin to fall forward.

_/ "Now that I have the both of you I can get rid of this annoying menace!" An evil voice hissed. I looked up and noticed I was chained to a stonewall next to Sam. Ahead of me there was Dean tied to a chair and a man standing over him cloaked in black. "You'll never get away with it you fucking bastard!" Dean spat at him along with some blood. "OH REALLY!" The man hissed and in one swift arm movement he slit Deans throat./ _

Ok so sorry about the last part being kind of gruesome but hey I figured it would make all you Dean girls (like myself) gasp and want more So review please once again really late so I'm going to go (I need to stop getting random creativity bursts in the middle of the night) I'll post the next chapter tomorrow if it rains like its supposed to. HOPE YOU ENJOY! GOD BLESS!


	5. The Nightmare

I'm glad to hear that everyone likes the story this much! Sorry it's taking so long to update but here you go guys!

Chapter 5 The Nightmare

(Lexis' POV)

The nightmare kept playing over and over in my head till I finally willed myself awake. I noticed I was on a bed in a room I didn't recognize. I desperately shot my eyes around the room looking for something I knew and the first thing I was relived to find was Deans worried face staring at me.

"Lexi? Lexi? Sam she's awake!" He screamed in the direction of another door, which flew open to reveal Sam standing there with a wet rag in his hands. I began to sit up to ask Dean what had happened but a sharp pain in my head stopped me. As I groaned he put a large hand on my shoulder.

"Slow, slow, you're fine just take your time." He smiled.

"What happened last thing I remember before that nightmare was you yelling something." Then my face fell as I remembered the fight we had. Then I remembered seeing him get his throat slashed open and tears began to fill my eyes.

: No I wont let him see me cry not again:

My eyes shot to his throat were I gingerly placed my hand.

"You're ok? Thank God." I sighed. He looked puzzled.

"Yea why wouldn't I be?" My brain was on overdrive what was going on?

Since I didn't know what was happening I figured I should probably tell them what I saw.

"I was tied to the wall. So were you." I pointed to Sam.

"Dean you were all beat up tied to a chair and there was this man he had these yellow eyes."

Before I could finish Sam cut me off, " It was the demon and he killed Dean didn't he?"

Dean and I both stared at him.

"How…but it was just a dream… that's not, oh God." All of my thoughts were coming out at one time.

When I was finally able to move, after the pain killers kicked in, we went got some lunch and came back to the hotel. Dean and me sat on the bed watching a movie and Sam was on the other bed typing away at the laptop.

"Hey guys I think I found out where this creep is going to show up."

"Where? How'd you find out?" Dean questioned, he was up and off the bed in no time flat.

"Well I noticed in my dream the words "loading dock" and an arrow on the wall. So I checked to see if there were any abandon warehouses in the area and there is one. Right down the block." As Sammy told us this a lot of thoughts were running through my head but the most important one was why this was happening to me. I had weird dreams all the time but never like that. The only good thing that had come out of this was that now I knew why I felt sad every time I looked at Dean. I thought I was going to lose him.

"Ok well we can check it out tomorrow and if we don't get anything well go get dad and come back." Dean immediately took charge as usual.

We all showered and got ready for bed.

I laid down on the same bed I had the night before only this time Dean laid next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close.

"I'm sorry angel. Are you ok?" He whispered into my hair sure to keep his brother from seeing. I nodded and slowly drifted to sleep in his arms.

An hour later I woke up from the nightmare again and began to shake. I pulled my self from the bed and walked to the door. I opened it and sat on the ground outside hugging my knees to my chest. If I sat here long enough the shaking would stop. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Dean in just his boxers.

"Lexi are you ok? Why are you shaking like that?" He said I could hear the worry in his voice.

"I had that dream again it'll go away. Give it time." I tried to smile as I said this.

He sat next to me and put his arm around me. I put my head to his chest.

"Dean?" I asked

"Yea Lex? " He replied

"Don't leave me." I said this not as a request but a soft demand.

" I'll never let you go." He said and kissed my head.

OK excuse the major fluff in this one but whatever Dean has a soft side as long as Sam doesn't see it. Lol hope you like Review please!


	6. The Morning

Hello all I am back! I was out of town for a while but I am home now and have so many ideas. I'm probably more excited then you guys. Ok just to recap Lexis had a vision identical to a dream Sam had. That night she woke up from the nightmare again and had the shakes so she went out side. Dean came out to make sure she was ok and they ended up sitting outside together. So here we go!

Chapter 6 The Morning

(Deans POV)

I woke up about four in the morning to find we were still out side. I carried Lexi to the door. She began to move and I cringed hoping she wouldn't wake up. Don't get me wrong I was happy she finally fell asleep but we looked like a couple of bums sleeping out side like that. I placed her on the bed and covered her to her neck with the blankets. I placed a kiss on her forehead and grabbed a clean set of clothes and went to take a shower.

An hour later I got out threw on jeans, a tee shirt , a flannel shirt , and my boots. I glanced at the clock it was almost five. I really wanted to get Lexis out of here for her own safety but after Sam's and her visions I couldn't let her out of our site. We needed to get dad and find out what was going on. I had a feeling if we didn't we'd all be in serious trouble. I grabbed my keys and phone and wrote Sam and Lexis a note.

_Guys, _

_Went for a drive. I'll bring back coffee and food. If you need me I have my cell._

_Dean _

I really needed to clear my head so I figured a nice long drive through the city might help. About two hours later at around seven I pulled back up to the motel. I saw Lexi standing out side of our room smoking a cigarette. She had her back to the parking lot and she was leaning against a wall. Her long sandy brown hair was swept up into a messy bun on top of her head. Her dark jeans were ripped in different places and her tanned arms looked strong but still fragile under her simple black tee shirt. She seriously was the prettiest girl I had ever laid eyes on. I walked up behind her and put my hand on her shoulder.

" I thought you quit? " As she turned I snatched the cigarette out of her mouth and smashed it quickly under my boot.

"Well this week has been a little stressful." She said looking down. I could sense a lot of worry under her southern twang.

"You know, everything is going to be ok. I'm not going to let anything happen to any of us." I said in an attempt to be reassuring.

She looked up at me with a look on her face I couldn't really read.

"Dean, you never really told me why you wanted to get rid of me." She looked down again but before she did I noticed the anger and pain in her eyes.

"I don't want to get rid of you, but," I hesitated for a moment then continued, "I worry when you're around. Sam and my dad… they both lost the women they loved to this bastard demon. I'm the only one who hasn't been hit full force, ya know? I don't want this freak to find out how much I love you and take you away from me like he did my mom and Jessica." I tried to smile but this whole subject was painful. I suddenly realized this was the firs time in over a year I had told her I loved her.

"Dean, Jess and your mom didn't know anything about the paranormal or the demon so they had no idea how to protect themselves. I studied it. I know what I'm doing and plus I got you and Sam around to help out. I just want to be with you I don't want to worry about that stuff. I want to find this demon and get rid of it."

She was smiling now and I understood what she was saying. I'd still be worried about her but with her being so stubborn that's all I could do.

"Well in that case lets go get Sam and check out that warehouse. Then we can go get my dad. He'll be happy to see you." I looked at her and she smiled at me. I put my arm around her shoulder and we walked into the room.

"SAM! GET UP DUDE! RISE AND SHINE!" I screamed as we entered. I instinctivly ducked to dodge a pillow that would always fly at me whenever I woke Sam up. I laughed and turned back to something that had caught my eye on the table. Lexi noticed me staring and snatched it from the table instantly.

"That's mine you cant see it!" She said defensively.

"Writing a new song?" I questioned.

"No looking over one I wrote a while ago." She turned and put the journal in her bag and sat down at the computer.

:I wonder why she didn't want me to see it. Maybe it's about me. I'll check it out tonight:

Ok so the next chapter is going to be all about checking out the warehouse and going to get John and what he has to say about the situation a lot less fluff a little more action but worry not romance fans there will be plenty of that!


	7. The Warehouse

Hey ya'll! Sorry it has taken me forever to put up a new chap. Since schools started I've been so behind in both reading fics and writing mine. This chap has been written up since early August I just have not had time to type it so here it is…ENJOY!

Chapter 7 The Warehouse

(Lexis' POV)

Dean pulled the impala onto the main road in front of the hotel as he turned the radio all the way up. Boston's' "Rock'n'Roll Band" was now blaring through the speakers.

"Hey Dean, wanna' turn this crap down or off or something?" Sam screamed over the insanely loud guitar melody.

This caused me to pipe up from the back seat, "Crap!"

Dean turned down the music and whispered "Oh, now you've done it." As he laughed.

Sam turned his confused face to me as I began my rant, "What is wrong with you boy! Boston is one of the best bands out there. It's far from crap! Now that Kanye West shit people listen to is crap!"

I then turned to Dean, "What are you teaching him?"

His face fell, "What? His lame taste in music is so not my fault!" he retorted. This of course sent Sam and me into a fit of laughter but finally Deans booming voice broke us out of it.

"Shit! Nice guys you made me miss the turn!" He pulled a U-turn in the middle of the road and Sam and me continued to laugh.

We pulled up next to a huge old brick building that we supposed was the remnants of a once up and running coffee companies factory. Dean stopped the car and headed for the trunk. After digging for a while he handed his brother a 9mm and a flashlight. About ten seconds later he handed me a .45 and a flash light and grabbed one of both for himself. I stood there for a moment looked at the gun then looked at him.

"What?" he said.

"How come he gets the 9mm? I haven't shot in months, Dean, my muscles cant handle a .45." I answered examining the gun. It was a beautiful piece. A stainless steel Colt .45 ACP but there was no way I could handle it my arm muscles had totally deteriorated over the past few months.

"You'll be fine. Plus you gotta' strengthen up some time if you're gonna' be hanging around with us for a while?" he said slamming the trunk.

"Whatever" I mumbled checking the cartridge in my gun. "You know their just rock salt right?" Sam mentioned over his shoulder. I reached up and patted his shoulder as much as possible from my height.

"Don't worry Sammy I know what I'm doing," I said walking past him and jiggling the doorknob. : Locked of course: I stepped back and put all my strength into a high kick to the middle section of the door and it bust open.

"Wow when you come back, you come back strong." Dean laughed.

"Bite me." I answered and let him walk past hitting him playfully in the back of the head as he moved. I drew my gun quickly holding it crossed at the wrist wit my flashlight in the other hand just like Dean had taught me. About a quarter of the way down the narrow hall, we came to two doors.

"Ya'll got this way I'll go.." but I was cut off by Dean "No not gonna' happen."

"Shut up and go with you're brother" I said and walked off.

Again, I followed the hall until I got to a large arch with a sign that said "Loading Dock". I entered quickly but saw nothing that caught my eye so I stuffed my gun in the back of my jeans and pulled out my phone.

"Yeah?" Dean answered

"I found it there's nothing here we can hit the road." I said as I searched the room with my flashlight.

"Alright." As he hung up, I moved my light to the other side of the room, one last check before I left, and out of the corner of my eye, I could have sworn I saw a pair of yellow eyes staring at me.

(That night Deans POV)

We were headed to California. As usual I was driving, Sam was sleeping in the back, and next to me Lexi tried to get comfortable so she could sleep to. I felt bad for her so I grabbed her arm and whispered, "Here, come here." and I started to pull her to my chest but she pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I asked a bit confused.

"Dean, what are we doing?" She answered. Now I was really confused.

"I was gonna' let you lean on me so you could sleep." I stated but there was a lot of question in my voice.

"No I mean, if were not gonna' be together, well, I just don't wanna' get my hopes up if you're gonna' send me home. " She hurried through the last part.

"I'm not gonna' make you go home. After that vision, I'm not letting you out of my sight. I love you Lexi and I wanna' protect you as much as possible." I finished.

"Wait so dose that mean I'm on the road with you for good?" She brightened at the thought.

"Yep." I smiled and kissed her head. She put her headphones on and hit play but not ten seconds later hit pause.

"By the way Dean, I love you to." She said with a small kiss on the lips then almost instantly her headphones were back on and blaring. Ten minutes later, she was asleep.

Well hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter will include John and going back to Seattle and possibly and encounter with the demon. Review and I hope I get to update quicker this time! BTW : I'm sorry to any Kanye West fans reading this. It was the first thing that came to mind.


	8. The Trip

Hey guys, well I know its been a while but to be completely honest I just haven't had the time to update. Things at school are hectic and I have 80000000 things I have to do before the end of the quarter (which, might I add, is Friday) but none-the-less I've decided to just take a break chill and update the story I've been working on in my spare time and start the new story I've been working on. Yes, you heard right I am starting a new story. I am soooo excited I just hope ya'll are to. Well ok on with the story then!

Chapter 8 The Trip

I woke to the lovely sounds of Lynyrd Skynyrd "Simple Man", and I giggled a little at the thought of how much the song reminded me of Dean. I was happy to be back with him, out on the road again, I mean as much as I love home, nothing seems more like home to me than Deans arms. As this thought crossed my mind I took notice that said arms were no longer around me. I was half asleep so panic immediately set in. My eyes shot open and I began looking all around the car to find both Winchesters were gone.

"Calm yourself." I demanded quietly. I then came back to reality and noticed we were in the parking lot of a little diner in the middle of no where. Of course, I should have known the only thing Dean would leave his car for was food. Slowly I began to take a more detailed notice of my surroundings. It was about 2 in the morning, it was dark, and to my satisfaction, it was raining. I pulled the headphones off my ears and I pulled my messy hair up into a low ponytail. I reached to the floor found my boots, put them on and laced them up. I opened the door and stepped out and stood there for a moment taking in the rain. After a few seconds I made my way to the front door of the small café.

As I entered I scoped the place out. It was simple, fifties themed, pink and mint green color theme, typical roadside diner. I then began observing the people. Or, should I say, lack-there-of. There was a scraggily looking trucker sitting at the counter sipping coffee and reading a paper, a waitress leaning against her register chewing her gum obnoxiously and staring into space, and in a booth all the way in the corner there was Sam typing vigorously at his laptop and he seemed frustrated.

I headed over there scanning the room for a jukebox or a game machine where I might find Dean but it was to no avail. I took my seat across from Sam and went to reach for whatever was left on Deans plat. Nothing.

"He is such a pig. What you working on Samm.." I started, and it earned me a playful glare from the man across from me.

"Sam." I finished with a look of accomplishment on my face.

"Well that earned you some fries, and to answer your question I'm

getting directions." He laughed and pushed his plate closer to me.

"Directions? I thought ya'll took care of that before we left the hotel room? Where are we?" I was utterly confused it wasn't a hard, or a long trip from Seattle to Modesto. I waited for his answer and grabbed some fries for myself.

"Genius decided to take 'this great shortcut.'" He replied in a mocking tone, I laughed a bit and let him continue.

"If my calculations are right time wise we should be about thirty or forty miles outside of Portland. Only were about ten miles out of Twin Falls." I began to laugh then I heard a voice behind me, "I told you once Sammy, Oregon and Idaho aren't that far away. Anyone could have made that mistake."

"Yea but only you would make a wrong turn, then go 'Oh hey I made a wrong turn' and then keep going!" Sam was now full on laughing at his brother who had just appeared at my side.

"Wow and I thought you were the directional wizard." I started laughing to. Dean stared at the both of us.

"You two are horrible." He said this with a mock, hurt look on his face. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and patted it as I

moved away.

"It's ok Dean your still the master traveler." I choked out between fits of laughter. He took this moment to slip in a smart-aleck comment.

"Well at least I don't sleep the whole trip. You know your both really boring company in the car." Sam ignored his comment, if he had even heard it, and was back typing. I however decided to play into Deans little game.

"How dare you call ME boring, Mr.'I-won't-go-into-the-ocean-without-a-floatie Winchester'!" I said in a pouty voice and I turned my head so he couldn't see me laughing.

"Aww now come on that's not even fair. I mean I only did that for YOUR protection…..Babe? Are you seriously mad?" After this comment I couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course not!" I giggled. A proud cocky grin spread across his face.

"I knew it I'm to hot to be mad at!" He concluded. This just made Sam and I laugh even harder.

After a few minutes of mindless chat and food Sam had concocted a plan.

"Ok so all we have to do is get back on twenty six and take that straight to Portland. Then get on Highway 99 and take it all the way down to Modesto. You think you can handle that Dean?" Sam finished by stuffing a fry in his mouth.

"Sure thing. You guys ready?" He motioned to the door. Sam and I both nodded and began getting up.

"Alright then lets hit the road!" He finished with a clap of his hands. With that we all followed Dean out the door and to the Impala, where Dean drove and Sam rode shotgun to keep an eye on the maps.

Ok So that's chapter 8 I hope everyone likes it as much as I liked writing it. If you're interested keep an eye out for my new story. I haven't come up with a title but it should be out within the week. Any title ideas, send em' on down. Well that's all for now. I will catch ya'll later! Remember REVIEWS ARE LOVE!


End file.
